Damien Vesper
Damien Vesper is a player of End War Online and is the main character of the story End War Online: Pestilence. Appearance Damien Vesper usually wears his XR9 Sidewinder battle suit, which is light gray-green camo, full-body armor with a cape and hood. His hair is silver and messy. To blend in with civilians and during casual occasions, he wears a black jacket with fur around the collar, a grey undershirt, and faded jeans. Personality A master of deception, he can easily trick people into doing things for him. Gore is not a problem for him, since he actually enjoys looking at the creative ways people are killed. However, this from his usual laid-back and carefree personality. He prefers to be called by his last name rather than his first. Background Vesper always was fascinated with chemistry. In high school, he became specifically interested in toxins. He took a liking to nuclear fallout and chemical weapons, learning everything he could about them. He even attempted to create some of his own. Unable to find a proper testing area for his knowledge, he turned to video games to find a suitable virtual world to just relax and have fun in so he can distract himself from the real world. After many failed attempts, he tried End War Online, and soon heavily enjoyed the game, where he could even practice some of his toxin trials. Once in the game, after assisting in the design of the superweapon Solaris with his knowledge of weapon deployment and remote activation, he was chosen for the Decadence Project. He was designated as X-5 and given the XR9 (Xtrasensory Recon) Sidewinder. After getting accustomed to the suit and training with it along with the other people chosen for the project, he was assigned to work for an unknown company to test out his suit in the field and is still under surveillance by Decadence scientists. Chronology End War Online: Synesthesia Working for an unknown company, Vesper and Ridley meet while they are both looking for a special device that can scan a wide area and identify the species of everyone in range. Neither of them got it, because the device the building was kept in exploded while Vesper and Ridley fought. Relationships Ridley Scordato - He regards Ridley as a rival and a fearsome opponent. However, they are rarely in contact with each other. Whenever they meet, they are always looking for the same thing and often try to kill each other for it. Abilities His extensive knowledge of chemicals, psychology, and anatomy, along with his quarter-second physics calculation, make Vesper an extremely deadly opponent. He knows every single weak point in the human body, which chemicals kill the fastest, how to land the perfect shot at any time, and also can make predictions on his enemies' movements easily. Although he doesn't necessarily need a weapon, he prefers to use them because he doesn't want to waste energy by forcing enemies into close combat. Vesper shows proficiency with most weapons, and thanks to his XR9 (Extrasensory Recon) Sidewinder, his senses are heightened and his speed and reflexes have greatly increased. In addition to his toxic bombs and darts, he uses a modified FAMAS rifle called the "Ripcord V12" and a pair of curved daggers called the "Fangs". The Go-Away-Gun he carries around is basically a six-shooting firecracker launcher. Main Equipment *XR9 Sidewinder *Ripcord V12 *Fangs *Go-Away-Gun *Gas bombs *Poison darts Notable Achievements *Assisted in designing one of the superweapons *He was sent to the hospital a total of 34 times while conducting his experiments but had to assist the doctors because they had no idea what chemical affected him. *Earned the title of "Pestilence". Gallery Trivia Category:Character